


Shut Up and Dance

by camtastic, Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dancing, Embedded Images, F/M, crack ship, otp: filthy sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camtastic/pseuds/camtastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For camtastic, on the occasion of her birthday: a snippet of Susan Pevensie and Jon Snow, taking a turn on the dance floor at the masquerade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camtastic/gifts).



“Maybe we could dance while we look?”

Glancing back at her, Jon shook his head once. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’m not a very good dancer.”

Susan gave his hand a quick squeeze when she saw his doubtful look. “I think it’s a fine idea. And I’m a very good dancer, so don’t worry.” She grinned. “I’ll make it easy for you.”

He very nearly grimaced as she continued to speak of dancing, but something about the way she squeezed his hand stopped him. He’d never cared for that particular activity, having neither been very good nor the favored dance partner of anyone. Dancing was an activity for nobles, not their bastards. “It’s not just about how poor of a dancer I am, Susan,” he admitted after a moment. “I’ve never been particularly fond of it either.” But he hastily added, “Though I’m certain you’d make a wonderful dance partner.”

But her smile was warm and encouraging as squeezed his hand again. “If it’s really terrible for you, we can stop. Come, Jon. We’re at a ball, and we’ll not get this chance again. And when we’re done, I’m sure you’ll be fond of it.”

That seemed a line of logic that was being used on him with increasing frequency – _if it’s terrible, they can stop._ It was how he was dragged here in the first place, with the understanding that he’d be free to leave if it wasn’t a satisfactory experience. He wanted to say no, but there was something all too reassuring about both Susan’s touch and what she said.

After a long moment of thought, Jon nodded his acceptance and squeezed her hand back. “Just one dance, just to see…” That was all he was willing to agree to for now, even as he led her on to the dance floor. His face was still solemn as they walked and he glanced over at her before they began. “I hope you weren’t jesting about making it easy on me.”

“Just one dance, I promise.” She turned to face him as the music started up, placing her other hand on his shoulder, ready to move into the dance. “I wouldn’t jest with you like that,” she assured him, as they took the first few steps. “I want us both to enjoy ourselves, not make it hard on you.”

The thought of dancing didn’t make him nervous, exactly, but even with her assurances, he wasn’t exactly eager. He hadn’t danced in ages, not since his childhood at Winterfell, and even then, he only ever danced when he was made to, which was seldom enough in its own right because dancing was hardly a skill a bastard needed to know, even if he was Ned Stark’s son.

No, Jon didn’t enjoy dancing, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so terrible as long as it was just the one and just with Susan. “All right then.” His hand rested on her hip as they moved together, and even with her assurances, he was still tense, oddly aware of all the people around them and of how stiff his movements felt. He was usually far more graceful than this in everything he did, but there was just something about dancing that made his legs feel like they turned to stone.

Not that it was a _total_ loss. He hadn’t accidentally stepped on her feet, for instance, and with each step they took, he felt a little less clumsy and a little more confident. “I’m not sure I’ll ever find dancing with anyone to be enjoyable, but… you weren’t wrong. This is easier than I expected.”

“You’re not doing badly at all, you know,” Susan told him, and Jon could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.. “I had no doubt you could do it.” And as they moved together with the music, she pressed a little closer to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

And although she didn’t say it, he could tell how pleased she was that he agreed to dance with her. It was tucked away, both in her smile and in her eyes, but he could see it, and that alone could make suffering through one dance worth it. Perhaps. As long as he avoided stepping on her toes, that is.

“Your kindness is appreciated,” Jon said quietly. “But not strictly necessary. I’ve seen stablehands dance better than I.” Not truly, but he still felt too clumsy and awkward to be considered not doing badly. Her kindness _was_ appreciated, though, and what was left of his tension dissipated when she pressed close. Without even a thought, his arm slid around her waist and held her there. A smile played at his lips, as he tilted his head just so, pressing his cheek to hers.

“Kindness is always necessary, I think,” she replied, in an equally quiet voice. “And hush about stablehands. I’m enjoying this dance.”


End file.
